The present invention relates to a personalized interface browser and its browsing method, and more particularly to such a personalized interface browser for internet and multimedia application which displays a personalized browser interface to fit the demands of different types of users.
Following the fast development of internet and multimedia application, for example, remote shopping, the requirement for the application of a browser has become more critical. In order to let the user obtain useful information efficiently and rapidly, a browser must be capable of processing versatile and complicated information. Conventional browsers are designed for a particular application or a particular type of consumers, i.e., conventional browsers are designed to fit a particular application. For example, if a browser is to be used to browse a web station, common browsers, for example, MOSAIC, NETSCAPE can be selected. If a browser is to be used to browse a particular data bank or a web station that provides a particular service such as VOD (video on demand) or internet shopping, the aforesaid common browsers and other browsers designed for browsing these data banks or web stations can be used.
Because conventional browsers are application-oriented, they have numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter:
1) The conventional browsers cannot automatically adjust the browser interface to fit personal differences. Because a regular browser is designed for a particular type of user or a particular application, the same browser interface is provided for different users. This design may overlook certain types of users, for example, children before school or aged users. In the application of remote shopping, male and female consumers may show differences in commodity selection priority. The conventional browsers cannot process these personal quality differences.
2) The conventional browsers cannot automatically adjust the browser interface subject to the user""s operational habit. Every-browser user has a particular habit in operating a browser. For example, one user may search computer related products or another particular type of products at first when entering a remote shopping web page. Therefore, it is the best to show the user""s favorites in priority. However, conventional browsers can only display the browser interface subject to a pre-set manner. They cannot adjust the appearance and function of the browser interface subject to different users.
3) In a regular web page, advertisements are simultaneously displayed. These advertisements are determined by the web station maintainer, i.e., everyone who enters the web page sees same advertisements. However, the effectiveness of an advertisement may vary with the consuming habit of the users. For example, a cosmetics advertisement may produce little effect to a male, and produce better effect to a female. Letting a web page advertisement be aimed at a suitable group of consumers can greatly improve the effectiveness of the advertisement, and simultaneously increase the using efficiency of the web page. However, because conventional browsers cannot recognize the type and consuming habit of the user, they cannot show different advertisement contents subject to different users.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a personalized interface browser and the related browsing method which automatically adjust outputted browser interface subject to the user""s quality and operational habit, enabling the browser interface to fit the user""s actual demand and to provide high quality service.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a personalized interface browser for browsing information of a data bank, which comprises a browser display means for displaying a browser interface for enabling the user to browse the information of the data bank, a set of browser interface models corresponding to predetermined types of users for defining the appearance and function of the browser interface displayed on the display means, and a personal profile for recording the type of user corresponding to the user who currently uses the personalized interface browser, wherein when the current user starting the browser display means to display the browser interface, a corresponding browser interface model is picked up from the predetermined browser interface models subject to the personal profile of the current user, for adjusting the appearance and function of the browser interface.
The personal profile stores the user""s personal data for use to select at least one corresponding browser interface model from the predetermined browser interface models for adjusting the appearance and function of said browser interface. The personal profile can store the personal operational habit of the user in operating the browser interface for use to select at least one corresponding browser interface model from the predetermined browser interface models for adjusting the appearance and function of said browser interface. The personal profile is stored in a personal profile bank, which is used to store personal profiles corresponding to all users.